Ender Warrior
The ender warrior is a hostile mob which was added in Minecraft 1.18. The Ender Warrior is a bulky, lumbering mob wielding a unique shield and mace. The mob resembles an extremely bulky, three-eyed enderman, and shares some of an enderman's abilities. As the name implies, the ender warrior spawns only in The End. The ender warrior can teleport, but does so much more slowly than an enderman, flashing purple unstably before doing so. The ender warrior cannot teleport out of the way of incoming projectiles as a result of this slowness, though its shield will block most arrows if facing the player. Like endermen, the ender warrior is weak to water, but unlike them, the ender warrior is not persuaded into neutrality by any attempt by a player to wear a pumpkin on their head, and will continue attacking them without provocation. The ender warrior guards itself with a shield to prevent from being hit, but makes itself vulnerable for a brief time after swinging around its heavy mace. The player can dodge the mob's attacks and attack it during its vulnerability as the simplest form of combat. The ender warrior is hostile to players, endermites, and iron/snow golems, and is counted as a hostile mob by utility mobs. The ender warrior is one of the very few mobs to have an elbow joint dividing its arms into two models each, and uses the same torso and leg models as the iron golem, with the same head model as an enderman. Due to its large size, it cannot enter any space that is not at least 2 blocks wide and 3 blocks high, which is good for players attempting to farm endermen as the massive mob has a tendency to gunk up enderman grinders with larger openings. Attacks The ender warrior has five attacks, though will only use four against the player normally: *Vertical swing - The ender warrior lifts its mace over its head, then lunges and slams it down onto the ground, blasting particles upwards like when a player falls from a high distance. This will kill an unarmored player in a single blow on hard mode. *Horizontal swing - The ender warrior winds up a blow from the right and swings his mace vertically to the left, dealing severe knockback to any unlucky player who gets in the way, and killing an unarmored player in a single blow like its vertical counterpart. *Shield bash - The ender warrior slams the player with its shield, dealing high knockback. *Plunging attack - The ender warrior will flash pink as it prepares to teleport above the player, a pink apparition of the ender warrior can be seen where it will teleport, then the ender warrior will teleport after about a second and swing its mace down while falling, decimating anything unfortunate enough to be underneath it. *Stomp - This attack is only used against endermites, and is the only attack the ender warrior will use against the endermite. The ender warrior stomps with its foot, usually enough to kill the endermite in one hit. Strategy Keeping track of whether its swinging vertically or horizontally, and dodging either to the side or backwards respectively, out of the way of the mace, then attacking with a melee weapon is the best way for the player to deal with the mob. Ranged combat is largely ineffective in 1v1 battles due to the ender warrior's shield. It's also possible to kill the ender warrior with water, though this is a slow process. The ender warrior will continually teleport up to get at the player, and players may run out of room to escape before the ender warrior dies, especially in the small outer islands. The ender warrior will brave the water to attack the player with its teleportation ability, so hiding in it and shooting projectiles will not save you. Group combat is a very effective way to deal with the ender warrior, as it has no real recourse for dealing with multiple players. The group can surround the ender warrior in a circular formation with the mob in the center, then pelt it with arrows. Though its whopping 20 damage is enough to kill the Ender Creeper in one hit, if the player inflicts weakness on the ender warrior via a potion of weakness, then tricks it into hitting an ender creeper, the attack will only aggravate the ender creeper and badly damage it, rather than killing it. If the player then positions themselves so that the ender warrior is between themselves and the creeper, thus causing the ender warrior to rotate to look at the player, the ender warrior will face its shield away from the ender creeper and be hit by its blast. Similarly, the player can position themselves so that the ender warrior is between themselves and an Ender Blaze, getting the ender blaze's projectile attack to his the ender warrior. Afterwards, the player can back up so that the ender blaze is closer to the ender warrior than the player, causing it to turn its attention to the ender blaze, allowing the player to repeatedly pelt it with arrows, or wait until it attacks the ender blaze and stab it in the back while it is doing so, ridding yourself of the blaze in the process. Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Ender Category:The End Mobs Category:Mobs